Once Upon A Warehouse
The following is a list of individuals, artifacts and gadgets that appeared in the RolePlay fic "Once Upon A Warehouse" Characters Warehouse Staff *Aden Taylor *Felix Draco *Sandy Calecer *Matt Sordens *Garrett Scott *Nikki Nola *Shodi *Tyler Lepido *Old Bone *Bri Rependata *Claudia Donovan *Artie Nielson *Azletar *Dr. Vanessa Calder *Juan Miguel *Blaine Biston Others *Mask of Anubis Victim *Mask of Anubis Thief *Gloria Von Dichi/Marie Guichon *Rent-a-Cop Security Guard *Marisol the Maid *Enraged Tomb Guard *Dead Guard *Fleeing Guard *Ice Bite - A member of Old Bone's horde, he was able to relay a vision that had a side-effect of drowning Artifacts and Gadgets *Mask of Anubis: Immediately linen-wraps anyone who puts it on, leaving them mummified. It can also be aimed at a specific target. *Farnsworth Handheld Communicators *Arceus' Plates: A set of seventeen stone plates that have varying effects. The Dread plate is mentioned. *Hermann Weyl's Drafting Compass: Creates spatial wormholes when used. Destroyed by Gloria von Dichi. *Margaret Q. Adams’ Badge : Allows women wearing it to expertly track criminals. A proposed solution to finding the thief of the Anubis Mask. *Flash’s Boots: From the Convention Aisle, allows for superspeed when worn. *Sentient Ra Card: A piece of technological genious courtesy of Claudia, it acts as a security device for the H.A.R.P. apartment. *Unknown Back Massage Artifacts: Of 12 in the Warehouse, three are located in the Eros Sector. One is noted to be bad for one's health, likely STD related. *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps: Increases arousal and libido of males in the vicinity, but slowly cuts of their circulation when touched. *Harriet Tubman's Thimble: Used by Old Bone to disguise his appearance in public. *Pykrete Destroyer: Manufactured in secret after Project Habakkuk was cancelled, it can shoot jets of water that temporarily reach absolute zero upon contact. Successfully retrieved sometime after the RP. *Raven Feather: Allows for transmutation into a raven. Aden was under it's effects during the events of the RP. *Thor's Gear: The Belt allows the wearer to power the Gauntlets, which in turn allow the Hammer, Mjolnir, to be safely wielded. Together they give the wearer god-like strength and the ability to fire bolts of lightning. *Etir Vials: Before being placed in a regenerative pool, the Warehouse's Etir supply was kept in glass vials. Kills and enthralls any living thing it touches. *Tyr's Hand: Mummified in the Origin Circle, it's effects are not stated. *Heimdall's Trumpet: Effects unstated, but given the origin is expected to have prophetic or apocalyptic powers. *Aesop's Pendant: Allows the user to blow both hot & cold air, part of Bri's travel pack. Inspired by the tale of the Satyr inability to trust man who can warm his hands and cool his soup in the same breath. *Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip: Part of Bri's travel pack. Gives females dominating power over males. *Sabine: Sound-based Tesla alternative used by H.A.R.P. agents. *Viracocha's Staff: Creates blades of energy when swung. Used by Old Bone in the field. *Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit: Allows Aden to comfortably channel his spacial God-Tier powers. *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban: Allows for travel through shadows. Felix's favorite artifact. *Portobello Pin-Cushion: Allows for transportation of objects if a pin from the cushion is suck in them. *Chinese Baoding Balls: Radiate peaceful auras when struck together. *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap: Creates freezing air when placed on someone's head, enough to freeze a person in place. Affects a large area, but leaves the wearer unaffected. *God Tier Clock: Connects a God-Tier to the mortal realm, if stopped they will slowly die. *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard: Allows the user to influence certain events by typing them out, though they may play out in unpredictable ways. *Trowel from the Great Wall: Creates an almost impenetrable barrier around a chosen object or location. *Prototype Neutra-Shotgun: Shotguns repurposed by Claudia to fire neutralizer with significant force at an object. *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer: Shows the current temperature of it's link individual, and can influence it directly. *ABBA's Champagne Glasses: Play the greatest hits of ABBA when empty. *Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach: Briefly mentioned. Powered by human bio-electricity. *Steampunk Segway: Used by Artie to navigate the shelves. *Berlin Wall Spray Paint: Suggested to deteriorate the Trowel's wall, breaks down physical matter. *Mary Poppin's Bag: Artie's signature bag, has unknown abilities. *Kunihiko Asou's Camera Obscura: Severs spiritual and artifact connections. *Mongol General's Shortbows: Have the power to shatter walls and barriers with their arrows. *Gene Roddenberry’s Glasses: Implied to be able to transport things over long distances. Noted to be 'ridiculously sketchy'. *C.H. Bennett's Ball of String: Implied to be able to transport things over long distances using ley lines. *The Chinese Sandalwood : Implied to be able to transport things over long distances. *Tarnhelm: From Richard Wagner's'' Der Ring Des Nibelungen'', can transport people over long distances, grants shape-shifting powers and invisibility. However it marks the wearer for death at the hands of whomever they love most and causes them to sing opera while in use. *George Langelaan's Disintegrater-Replicators: From The Fly, implied to be able to transport things over long distances. Noted as being an unappealing choice. *Alfred Watkin’s Theodolite Implied to be able to transport things over long distances. *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine: Rigged with a GPS system, it can be used to transport objects long distances. *Poké Ball: When used by a true fan, it can use any move from the series. Reacts unpredictably for the layman. *Nicolau Coelho's Naval Map: Transports the user to any place in Brazil, but causes the next vehicle they enter to be involved in a fatal accident. *Palkia's Pearl: Allows for moderate to catastrophic spatial manipulation when properly used. *Unknown Fairy-Tale Artifact: Used by Gloria to evacuate her possessions and house staff. *Durational Spectrometer: Allows viewing of events up to five hours ago. *Sapphires of Vali: Can show visions of the past, present or future, but causes drowning if used for too long. *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots: Allow the wearer to jump and fall large distances. *Lord Byron’s Cloak: Intensifies feelings or love, particularly unrequtted or repressed. Activates when in the presence of troubled lovers or new romances. Deactivates itself when the feelings are reciprocated. Caused part of the trouble during the sequel RP, "An Agent Paradise". *Svante Arrhenius’ Gloves: Effects unstated. *Leroy Brown's Coat: Effects unstated. *George Fan's Sketchbook: Effects unstated. Snagged by Tyler and Nikki in Italy. *Lantern Corps Rings: Have varying powers based on the color. The blue one is used by Aden. *Golden Goose: Must be tied down to prevent it laying golden eggs. May or may not actualy exist as an artifact. *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch: Can influence a strong mob mentality with the right words. Part of Bri's travel pack. *Mongol Paiza: Used by Felix to sneak prohibited objects through airport security. *Crowns of Ines and Pedro: Radiates extreme sadness and rage, respectively. *Sburb Beta Disks: Allows the user to start a Sburb session. *Dark Vault Painting: Known to creep out Felix. Likely John Wayne Gacy's. *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz: Can pierce any form of armor, physical or otherwise. *Ba Statuette: Can heal a broken spirit or soul. *Scroll of Qi: Used to bind Marisol to the Pesh-Kabz, giving her enhanced agility and ferocity, but killing her when the blade and sheath were broken. *Marie Guichon's Red Hood: Allows for metamorphosis into a wolf-like form and bestows everlasting youth to the wearer. It is the main artifact of the story. *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope: Hooked to the zipline, it remains taut in front even as the trail goes slack behind. *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala: The driver has the ability to detect and track down any target. *Debbie Stone's Name Tag: Allows the wearer to compress to an inch thick. *The Vorpal Blade: Effects unknown. *Aesop's Grapevine: Ensnares whoever means harm to the one who planted it until they realize that vengeance is not a solution. *Constance of Penafiel's Throne: When the crown of Pedro is united with Ines' and removed from the tomb, anyone placed on the throne becomes locked in a cycle of misery and dejection, literally wasting away in their own guilt and regrets. *Tayama Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Festival: Explode violently when handled. *NES Zapper: Shoots bolts of stunning energy. *The Cudgel in the Sack: When opened, the cudgel swings around and violently clubs anyone nearby. *Thuringia Healing Blades: Transfers healing power from a victim to the wielder. *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince": Summons a crocodile, serpent and jackal to impede the progress of someone trying to achieve a goal. *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram: Allows for astral projection. *Rapunzel's Tower: An artifact prison. *Hans Christian Anderson's Sled: Creates a layer of ice between the scutes and the ground, allowing it to move on any surface at high speeds. *Ivan Pavlov's Bell: Attracts canines, but causes uncontrollable drooling for 24 hours. *Christopher Robin Milne's Sketchpad: Allows the user to enter the world of a book or story. *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel: Rolls away from and sometimes causes explosions. *John Smith of Jamestown's Sword: Wields itself and duels with expert prowess. *Jimi Hendrix's Bong: Alluded to, in a cardboard box in Felix's office. *Sedna's Seashell: Unleashes torrents of icy seawater. *Daedalus' Slate: Integrated into the Warehouse floor, creates labyrinthine walls in the event of mass artifact disturbance. *Iocaine: Used to toxify the Gooery and, by extension, the entire Warehouse. *BACCCU Horn: Absorbs and stores disease and toxins. *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs: Completely inescapable without the key. *Braun Couple's Flying Knives: Fly around randomly, homing in on potential targets. *Ted Longshaw's AA Batteries: Drains energy from the user to power themselves. Endows mild sentience to RC or battery powered objects. Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Stories